ryuu_bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200215-history
Denki Kaminari
|birthday = June 29 |age = 37 |gender = Male |height = 172 cm (5'8") |hair = Blonde with a lightning bolt-shaped streak of black |eye = Yellow |bloodtype = O |quirk = Electrification |status = Alive |family= Kurou Mori (maternal grandfather) Hiroto Kaminari (paternal grandfather) Mai Kaminari (paternal grandmother) Hayato Kaminari (father) Shinju Kaminari (mother) Daiki Kaminari (older brother) Hibiki Kaminari (niece) Eijirou Kirishima (ex-husband) Katsuki Bakugou (ex-husband) Raiden Bakugou (son) Akio Bakugou (son) Ryū Kaminari (son) Daizo Aratani (son) |birthplace = |occupation = Former Pro-Hero Waiter at Present Mic's |fightingstyle = Close/Medium Range Combat }} is the former-Pro Hero known as , the ex-husband of Red Riot and Ground Zero, and absent father of Raiden, Akio, Ryū and Daizo. Appearance Denki has short blond hair with a black lightning-shaped streak and small, thin eyebrows. He has yellow eyes and fair skin with a few scars; one bisecting his lip, one under his collarbone, two on his left arm and one on his right, with a small one also found on his left palm. He is relatively tall, with a skinny build due to being on his feet all day with no breaks. Denki's old Hero Costume consists of a shorter black jacket with fewer lightning patterns, a white shirt, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg starting from his knees, a choker, a smaller black headset, an optical visor and a Pointers' shooter on his right arm. His waiter's uniform is a white t-shirt with yellow sleeves and black slacks with yellow pockets. Personality Denki is a friendly, social and energetic man. He becomes quickly distraught when put into stressful situations and may come off as blunt and reckless, despite being well-meaning. Denki is somewhat flirtatious towards customers at Present Mic's, trying to pass himself off as a smooth talker. He is not very lucky with his approaches though, frequently getting ignored or outright rejected by everyone. Denki has an interest in looking cool in front of others but has a shallow understanding of how to do so, and, as such, he gets easily influenced by what's popular at the moment. Denki is not very academically bright and never has been, however, he can show surprising knowledge about certain areas such as literature, art and music, and possesses a large vocabulary. His overall lack of wit often makes him a common victim of snark or misplaced anger. During his work as a Pro Hero, Denki was known as one of the friendliest heroes, and collected himself quite a niche fanbase, though he was also known, falsely, by wider society as simply the sidekick of Ground Zero and Red Riot. He divorced them after ten years and has not seen his middle son since as they gained full custody of him. Denki retired after fifteen years because, when he exceeds his wattage limit, he loses his ability to use his Quirk and his entire personality becomes that of a giggling idiot, and, whilst he initially managed as a single-parent, the extended use of his Quirk, damaged his memory, causing him to often forgot what he was doing or where he was. His family convinced him to sign over custody of his youngest son; they see each other rarely, and only during supervised visits. He works as a waiter at Present Mic's, a new restaurant in downtown Tokyo and lives alone in a small apartment nearby, his only visitor being his oldest son. Denki has another son, Daizo, who he was unaware about until the boy was well into his teens. He is the result of a one-night-stand with a married woman and was raised in an orphanage. Abilities Quirk : Denki's Quirk allows him to cover his body in electricity. He can also emit this energy but has no control. Exceeding his wattage limit causes his brain to short-circuit until he recharges himself via a wall outlet or power box. Super Moves : Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Despite the name, the voltage for this attack is closer to 112 Million Volts. Stats Category:Kaminari Family Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Pro Heroes